The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device having a wide viewing angle characteristic and capable of performing a high quality display.
In recent years, liquid crystal display devices, which are thin and light in weight, are used for personal computers and PDA (personal digital assistance) devices. However, conventional twist nematic (TN) type and super twist nematic (STN) type liquid crystal display devices have a narrow viewing angle. Various technical developments have been undertaken to solve the problem.
A typical technique for improving the viewing angle characteristic of a TN or STN type liquid crystal display device is to add an optical compensation plate thereto. Another approach is to employ a transverse electric field mode in which a horizontal electric field with respect to the substrate plane is applied across the liquid crystal layer. Transverse electric field mode liquid crystal display devices have been attracting public attention and are mass-produced in recent years. Still another technique is to employ a DAP (deformation of vertical aligned phase) mode in which a nematic liquid crystal material having a negative dielectric anisotropy is used as a liquid crystal material and a vertical alignment film is used as an alignment film. This is a type of ECB (electrically controlled birefringence) mode, in which the transmittance is controlled by using the birefringence of liquid crystal molecules.
While the transverse electric field mode is an effective approach to improve the viewing angle, the production process thereof imposes a significantly lower production margin than that of a normal TN type device, whereby it is difficult to realize stable production of the device. This is because the display brightness or the contrast ratio is significantly influenced by variations in the gap between the substrates or a shift in the direction of the transmission axis (polarization axis) of a polarizing plate (polarizer) with respect to the orientation axis of the liquid crystal molecules. It requires further technical developments to be able to precisely control these factors and thus to realize stable production of the device.
In order to realize a uniform display without display non-uniformity with a DAP mode liquid crystal display device, an alignment control is necessary. An alignment control can be provided by, for example, subjecting the surface of an alignment film to an alignment treatment by rubbing. However, when a vertical alignment film is subjected to a rubbing treatment, rubbing streaks are likely to appear in the displayed image, and it is not suitable for mass-production.
Another approach proposed in the art for performing an alignment control without a rubbing treatment is to form a slit (opening) in an electrode so as to produce an inclined electric field and to control the orientation direction of the liquid crystal molecules by the inclined electric field (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 6-301036). However, a study by the present inventors has shown that this approach has the following problems.
With a slit (opening) in an electrode for producing an inclined electric field, a sufficient voltage cannot be applied across the liquid crystal layer in regions corresponding to the slits in the electrode, whereby the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer in the regions corresponding to the slits cannot be sufficiently controlled, thereby resulting in loss of transmittance in the presence of an applied voltage.